Kids' Love
by Kirah69
Summary: Los chicos están enfadados y cuando los adultos descubren el motivo ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba. Bueno, quizás alguno sí.


NOTA: la historia se sitúa alrededor de 2021 e ignora los sucesos de la temporada 12 (porque aún no la he visto). Para los que no conozcan demasiado a los personajes secundarios: Sam es el actual interés amoroso de García (y me ha dado la gana que sigan juntos dentro de 3 años), Hank es el hijo de Morgan y Savannah (4 años), Michael es el hijo pequeño de J. J. (5 años), Henry tiene 12 años y Jack 15.

—¿Qué les pasa a los chicos?—preguntó Spencer a J. J. mientras tomaban un aperitivo hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Todo el equipo estaba en una de las habituales reuniones en casa de Rossi. Bueno, realmente ya no eran un equipo, muchos de ellos ya no estaban en la Unidad, pero seguían siendo familia y seguían celebrando esta clase de cenas o comidas. Y sentían que cada vez con más niños, siendo la última adición el hijo de Morgan con ya cuatro años. Savannah también estaba allí, vigilando a Hank y Michael mientras estos jugaban en el jardín, junto a Penélope y Sam. Prentiss ya había dejado caer que el próximo sería el hijo de esos dos. Morgan, Hotch y Rossi se ponían al día de sus respectivas vidas con una cerveza en la mano cada uno y, a pocos pasos, Will rodeaba la cintura de J. J. con un brazo mientras charlaban con Reid. Ante el comentario de este, su atención se dirigía ahora hacia Jack y Henry, cada uno en puntos opuestos de la terraza, Jack cerca de su padre y Henry con los pequeños, pero sin jugar con ellos.

—¿Se habrán peleado?—comentó Jennifer mirando de uno a otro.

—Son críos, es habitual—Will se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

Sí, era habitual, Spencer les había visto pelearse muchas veces y sabía que enseguida se reconciliarían, pero veía algo extraño en ellos esta vez. En ese momento un camarero avisó de que la cena estaba lista así que decidió dejarlo estar por el momento; quizás durante la cena, donde tendrían que romper esa orden de alejamiento mutua que parecían haberse autoimpuesto, podría hablar con ellos.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios habituales, excepto Jack. Normalmente se sentaba en el «lado de los niños» junto a Henry, que tenía a su derecha a su hermano, pero esta vez fue al otro extremo de la mesa, sentándose entre su padre y Penélope. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, pero nadie dijo nada mientras se servía la cena. Viendo que nadie tenía intención de hacer nada, asumiendo que eran cosas de críos, Spencer decidió intervenir. A veces los críos no saben cómo solucionar sus problemas.

—Jack—le llamó, teniéndole ahora justo frente a él. El chico levantó la cabeza por primera vez. Spencer se quedó por un momento sin palabras al ver lo casi idéntico que era su ceño fruncido al de Hotch. Claro que se parecían, pero viéndoles ahora sentados el uno junto al otro lo hacía aún más evidente. Y, si Jack se parecía a su padre en algo más que la apariencia, hacer las paces con su amigo le sería difícil. A Hotch nunca se le había dado bien expresar sus sentimientos—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No sé de qué estás hablando—desvió la mirada, removiendo la comida en su plato con el tenedor.

—Soy un genio certificado, no me trates como a un tonto—mantuvo su tono suave, pero le miró seriamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Henry y tú?

—¡No ha pasado nada entre nosotros!—respondió a la defensiva casi gritando y varias cejas se levantaron a lo largo de toda la mesa. Henry resopló y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el lado opuesto a Jack, quien pareció molestarse aún más—. Pregúntale a él, es su culpa.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Te parecía bien hasta que los idiotas de tus amigos aparecieron.

—¡Henry!—su madre le regañó, pero Henry tan solo se echó para atrás en la silla enfurruñado.

—¡No me parecía bien! ¡Lo odio! ¡Y no son idiotas, tú eres un bicho raro!

—¡Jack!—fue esta vez el turno de Hotch de regañar a su hijo y su mirada era aquella que solía echar a los policías locales cuando estos realmente le enfadaban. Pero Jack parecía saber lo que le esperaba así que prefirió no mirar a su padre.

—Todos tranquilos ahora—intervino Reid antes de que Hotch pudiera echarle la bronca, con voz calmada, pero haciéndose escuchar—. Dime qué pasó.

Jack hinchó los mofletes, evidentemente no queriendo hablar, y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho en una postura que casi imitaba a la de su amigo.

—¡Le besé, ¿vale?!—Respondió Henry en su lugar—. Más de una vez en las últimas semanas. Y a él le pareció bien y también me besó.

—¡No es cierto!—replicó Jack, levantándose de la silla, pero Henry continuó, levantándose también.

—¡Todo estaba bien hasta que sus amigos aparecieron y empezaron a insultarnos! Después solo dijiste que era asqueroso y que no volviera a hacerlo. ¡Ya ni siquiera te acercas a mí en el colegio y te importa una mierda si me insultan!

En la mesa estaban todos perplejos, no solo por lo que estaba diciendo sino porque jamás habían oído a Henry levantar así la voz ni había estado nunca tan enfadado.

Jack apretó los puños y su mandíbula se tensó. Parecía querer replicar algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Sentía demasiadas cosas que era incapaz de clasificar. Se dio la vuelta, tirando la silla al suelo, y echó a correr, entrando en la casa. Hotch sintió el impulso de ir tras él, pero sabía que tenía que darle su tiempo para que se calmara o se cerraría en banda. Vio que Henry se había vuelto a sentar con los brazos cruzados y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su labio inferior temblando. Se le encogió el corazón. Quizás- no, seguramente era culpa suya que Jack no supiera lidiar con sentimientos y hubiera hecho daño, aun sin pretenderlo, al chico.

—Henry—J. J. se giró hacia él, sentando a Michael, también casi a punto de echarse a llorar, tal vez por los gritos o por empatía hacia su hermano, en las rodillas de su padre para poder estar directamente junto a su hijo—, no puedes forzar a nadie a... hacer esas cosas si ellos no quieren, eso está mal.

Henry tragó saliva, intentando aliviar el nudo en su garganta.

—Ya lo sé, no le estaba forzando, todo estaba bien hasta que sus amigos nos pillaron y empezaron a insultarnos. Entonces él se marchó con ellos y dijo que solo había estado jugando conmigo. Pero yo sé que no es cierto, le conozco y sé que él no haría algo así—apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin que pudiera ya contenerlas—. O eso creía, ahora ya no lo sé.

Jennifer le rodeó con un brazo y el pequeño apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. No estaba sorprendida ni molesta de que su hijo tuviera sentimientos por Jack, mirando hacia atrás era algo que casi se veía venir, pero sí estaba preocupada, la vida de un niño en la escuela podía ser muy difícil si los demás lo veían como a un bicho raro. Tendría que hablar con los profesores y asegurarse de que en la escuela sabían tratar el tema apropiadamente o, de lo contrario, buscar otra escuela. Lo que no iba a hacer nunca era pedirle a su hijo que ocultara lo que era. Miró a su marido y tuvieron una de esas conversaciones que no necesitan palabras. Will asintió con la cabeza, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Hotch se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar a su hijo. Estaba enfadado con Jack porque esperaba mucho más de él que dejar de lado a su amigo de toda la vida por lo que dijeran unos chicos y permitir además que se metieran con él. Ese no era el hijo al que había criado. Aunque quizás también fuera su culpa, quizás no había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él como para enseñarle cómo debía comportarse un buen hombre.

Lo encontró sentado en un rincón de la habitación de juegos que Rossi había preparado para ellos cuando eran pequeños y que ahora utilizaban Hank y Michael. Tenía las rodillas contra el pecho y lloraba silenciosamente, pero se esforzaba por detener las lágrimas. _Los hombres no lloran_ , pensó Hotch, recordando lo que su padre le decía y lo que tanta gente decía y dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que era.

—Jack—se acercó a él, viendo cómo el chico intentaba transformar su rostro en una máscara sin emociones, como él tantas veces solía hacer, solo que Jack no tenía su práctica. Se sentó en el suelo a un lado para que no se sintiera acorralado y dejó pasar unos momentos antes de hablar. Intentó no sonar enfadado ni molesto, Jack no necesitaba eso en ese momento—. Cuéntame qué pasó.

—Ya lo hizo Henry—replicó con voz ronca.

—Quiero oírlo de ti.

Jack tragó saliva y se abrazó más fuerte a sus rodillas.

—Henry y yo nos estábamos besando en un aula vacía y mis amigos nos encontraron y empezaron a insultarnos, a llamarnos maricones y otras cosas y yo me aparté de Herny y les dije que solo estaba jugando con él. Henry se enfrentó a ellos diciendo que lo que hacía no era nada malo y ellos siguieron insultándole y lo siguen haciendo desde entonces y se lo han dicho a otros chicos de su clase que también se meten con él, pero a mí me han dejado en paz—murmuró estas últimas palabras contra sus rodillas y Aaron pudo ver en su rostro lo avergonzado que se sentía. Solo era un niño asustado; incluso si quería, no podía enfadarse con él.

—Primero, ¿te gusta Henry? ¿Le besabas por tu propia voluntad?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sus hombros se tensaron. Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en sus ojos y estaba casi temblando.

—No quiero ser gay, no quiero ser una chica. No quiero que me llamen maricón ni quiero ser débil ni una nenaza. No quiero esto, solo quiero ser normal—lloró torpemente, intentando contener los sollozos.

Aaron estaba perdido, no estaba seguro de qué decir. Nunca había pensando en que tendría que enfrentarse a esta situación y entendía demasiado bien el deseo de su hijo de ser normal. Sabía que ser gay no significaba no ser normal, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo para que su hijo lo entendiera, para no hacerle aún más daño. Entonces llamaron a la puerta abierta y vio a Reid allí de pie, preguntándole con la mirada si podía intervenir. Hotch asintió, quién mejor que Spencer para saber lo que era ser molestado en el colegio. El doctor se acercó y se sentó en el suelo frente a Jack, observándole con la cabeza ladeada como si intentara resolver un interesante rompecabezas.

—No voy a preguntar si crees que no soy normal porque sé que no lo soy, aunque por otras razones, pero, Jack, ¿crees que soy débil o una nenaza?—le preguntó con voz suave y tranquila.

Jack frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un agente.

—Y también gay. O bisexual, más concretamente, lo que significa que me gustan los hombres y las mujeres.

El chico le miró con ojos desorbitados y boquiabierto y Aaron tampoco pudo disimular su sorpresa. Había tenido sus sospechas tiempo atrás, pero al no oír nunca nada de que tuviera una relación con un hombre lo había descartado. Spencer tan solo esperó, dándole tiempo al chico, quizás a ambos, para que lo asimilaran.

—¿De verdad eres...?—preguntó Jack tras unos momentos, incapaz de decir la palabra.

—Bisexual, sí. Y yo tampoco tengo ningún deseo de ser una chica, soy feliz siendo un chico, pero si lo decías como un estereotipo de que las mujeres son más débiles que los hombres... bueno, creo que Emily o J. J. podrían querer decir algo al respecto. Te aseguro que ningún SuDes se alegra de cruzarse en su camino—consiguió ver la más breve sonrisa en el rostro del chico y Aaron también sonrió—. Es cierto que yo no puedo compararme a Derek o a tu padre, pero también he tenido mis momentos. Y mis habilidades físicas no tienen nada que ver con mi orientación sexual o con si me enamoro de un chico o una chica.

Jack agachó la cabeza pensativo. Spencer era la persona más increíble que había conocido, un verdadero genio y además el mejor agente de la Unidad (al menos a su parecer). Si a él le gustaban los chicos, entonces no podía ser algo malo, ¿verdad? Pero aun así...

—No quiero que se metan conmigo—murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que no, nadie quiere, tampoco Henry. Pero eso no es culpa tuya ni de él ni de lo que tú seas o a quién quieras. Los únicos responsables son los chicos que se meten contigo por ser quien eres, esos a los que llamas amigos. Jack, los amigos no te fuerzan a dejar de lado a la persona que quieres ni a ser lo que no eres—Jack arrugó la nariz, pero Spencer continuó—. Estoy seguro de que te duele cuando ves que insultan a Henry y estoy seguro de que te controlas para no intervenir porque tú eres una buena persona como tu padre, quieres ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Y por eso Henry está enfadado, no porque le insulten a él sino porque estás intentando ocultar lo que eres para caer bien a los demás y sabe que te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo.

Las lágrimas estaban fluyendo libremente, ya no podía controlarse, las palabras de Spencer habían sido demasiado certeras. Aaron le rodeó con un brazo y Jack se derrumbó, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—No... no sé... qué hacer...—dijo entre sollozos mientras Spencer le frotaba la espalda para aliviarle.

—En primer lugar sé tú mismo, no ocultes lo que eres para intentar ser lo que otros creen que es normal porque eso solo te hará infeliz. Y en segundo lugar, deja que nosotros os echemos una mano.

—¿Cómo?

Spencer apretó los labios, sabía que no iba a gustarle. Miró a Aaron buscando permiso y este asintió.

—Podemos hablar con los profesores-

—¡No!

—Jack, esto no es solo por ti ni por Henry. Ahora son niños insultando a otros niños a los que podrían dejar traumatizados de por vida o incluso cosas peores; y si no se les educa correctamente ahora, en el futuro podrían ser adultos agrediendo a otros adultos o incluso a sus propios hijos. Causarán dolor a muchas personas y he visto demasiados casos en este trabajo que empezaban con historias como esta como para dejarlo pasar.

Ante eso, Jack agachó la cabeza. Pocas veces había visto a Spencer tan serio y preocupado, parecía ser algo realmente grave. Finalmente asintió. Si con eso conseguía que Henry dejara de sufrir en el colegio y él dejaba de sentirse tan frustrado al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto, entonces le parecía bien. Aaron apretó su abrazo, haciéndole saber que era lo correcto.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a hacer las paces con Henry?—le dijo Spencer sonriendo.

Jack miró a su padre de reojo y Aaron se dio cuenta de que aún estaba esperando a que se enfadara con él porque le gustara un chico. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Él no era su padre, jamás se molestaría con su hijo por algo así.

—Jack, me parece bien que te guste Henry, yo solo quiero que seas feliz—le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

El chico sonrió también y se levantó del suelo, saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. Spencer se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a Aaron a levantarse.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para esto—comentó, arreglándose el jersey con unas manchas de lágrimas en el hombro. Spencer rió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras regresaban al patio—. Gracias.

—Espero no haberme sobrepasado.

—En absoluto, yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo poder arreglarlo, nunca me había enfrentado a algo así. Supuse que con tu experiencia en el colegio tendrías mejor idea que yo, aunque no imaginé que... bueno, no sabía que eras bisexual, nunca he oído nada de que salieras con ningún hombre.

—Que yo no fuera presumiendo de mis conquistas como Morgan no significa que no las tuviera.

Aaron se quedó un poco aturdido ante la sonrisa pícara que le dedicó. A pesar de tener ya casi cuarenta años y de todo lo que habían pasado, aún le resultaba difícil no verle como a un chico inocente. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago que decidió ignorar por el momento.

Cuando llegaron al patio, Jack estaba de pie frente a Henry, aún sentado junto a su madre. Tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba los puños a los lados en una postura muy tensa. Tenía miedo de que su amigo no quisiera perdonarle y no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarle cuánto lo sentía.

—Lo siento...—comenzó en apenas un hilo de voz, y se mordió el labio inferior intentando pensar en lo más apropiado para decir.

—Vale.

—¿Huh?

—Vale—Henry repitió, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente a él.

—¿Vale? Um... ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?—preguntó algo confuso, no había imaginado que pudiera ser tan fácil.

Henry asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, sonriente, con sus cabellos rubios algo largos moviéndose de un lado para otro.

—¿Podemos seguir besándonos?—preguntó el pequeño con ojos esperanzados.

Jack se ruborizó, forzándose a no mirar a los adultos a su alrededor, y respondió con una voz tan baja que apenas J. J. pudo oírlo, pero al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro de Henry todos supieron cuál había sido la respuesta. Henry le echó los brazos al cuello y Jack correspondió ansioso al abrazo, ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de su amigo. Era evidente cuánto se habían echado de menos.

En la mesa, García se estaba conteniendo para no gritar de emoción y no asustar a los chicos mientras que los demás no se molestaban en disimular sus sonrisas e incluso J. J. estaba intentando contener alguna lágrima.

Cuando se separaron, Henry le dio un pequeño beso casto a Jack y este se ruborizó aún más si era posible, pero no lo rechazó. El mayor corrió rápidamente a por su plato y se sentó el resto de la cena junto a su amigo, como siempre. Sin más peleas y con un ambiente relajado y feliz, terminaron la cena y los chicos se pusieron a jugar con los pequeños mientras los adultos tomaban un café.

—Lo habías visto venir, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Will a Spencer, observando a los chicos en el jardín desde un extremo de la mesa.

—Por parte de Henry sí, aunque temía que no fuera correspondido. Es difícil descifrar lo que Jack siente, tan cerrado como su padre—miró de reojo a Aaron, sentado a su lado, y este tan solo dio un sorbo a su café como si no hubiera oído nada.

—Pues parece que Henry lo lee como a un libro abierto—comentó J. J.—. Solo un tímido lo siento ha sido más que suficiente, no necesitaba decir más para que Henry lo entendiera.

—Me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien así, no me gustaría que acabara solo por culpa de un padre completamente inepto con sus sentimientos—esa frase autodepreciativa le ganó un codazo por parte del doctor.

—No eres inepto, solo cerrado. Necesitas abrirte para que la gente pueda saber lo que sientes, o encontrar a alguien que pueda saberlo sin necesidad de que te abras.

 _Tú siempre lo sabes_ , pensó Aaron, y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Aún me preocupa algo la diferencia de edad. De adultos tres años no es mucho, pero como niños...

—Si te preocupa Henry, tranquilo. Es un niño precoz y, como has visto, sabe lo que quiere—respondió Will—. Yo estaría más preocupado porque Jack se deje arrastrar a todo solo por hacerle feliz.

Aaron sonrió. Sí, seguramente Jack haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Henry ahora que habían aclarado la situación.

—Para solucionar el tema de los acosadores, habíamos pensado en hablar con los profesores—comentó J. J.—. Si no tomaran las acciones adecuadas, nos plantearíamos cambiarle de escuela. No voy a pedirle a Henry que oculte lo que es para que los demás niños dejen de molestarle si los profesores y sus padres no saben educarles correctamente.

—Spencer ha propuesto lo mismo y creo que es buena idea. Deberíamos buscar un día para ir juntos.

Jennifer y Will asintieron. Iban a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que sus hijos fueran felices.

—Y, um... respecto a... «la charla»...—mencionó Will, y los tres padres tragaron saliva casi al unísono mientras Spencer intentaba ocultar una risilla detrás de la mano.

—Pero... aún son pequeños, no creo que...—comentó Jennifer.

—Son adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas y un fácil acceso el uno al otro y a Internet—comenzó Spencer—. No creo que debáis esperar mucho tiempo, un par de semanas para dejarles asimilarlo y poco más.

—Lo siento, estoy preparado para darle la charla sobre chicas, pero no creo que sea lo mismo en cuanto a chicos y yo no tengo ninguna clase de conocimiento al respecto—respondió Will.

—Si os parece bien, yo puedo darle «la charla»—se ofreció Spencer ante los ojos casi suplicantes de su amiga. Después de todo, era su padrino—. Hay algunas cosas que deberían saber para no hacerse daño el uno al otro, además de la protección.

—Oh, dios, gracias Spencer—le dio un breve abrazo, suspirando aliviada.

—Um... Si no es demasiado...

—Sí, también puedo hablar con Jack—le respondió a Hotch, que también parecía en un apuro respecto a este tema, y rió ante su expresión de alivio.

Un rato después se prepararon para marcharse. Jack acompañó a Henry hasta el coche de sus padres y le abrió la puerta. El pequeño sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso que duró varios segundos antes de meterse en el coche junto a su hermano y Jack cerró la puerta tras él.

—Todo un caballero, como su padre—comentó Spencer junto a Hotch.

Aaron sintió que se ruborizaba, algo que no le había pasado desde hacía años. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió a su hijo con la mirada mientras este se metía en su coche para evitar mirar a Reid.

—Me alegra haberle educado bien al menos en eso.

—Jack es un chico fantástico, Aaron. Gracias a ti. Henry no le querría tanto de no ser así.

—Gracias. Y... gracias por lo de hoy. Esto podría haber sido un desastre sin ti—¿Su voz sonaba nerviosa? Porque para él sonaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

—Ha sido un placer. Sabes que quiero a estos niños como si fueran míos, me alegra poder serles de utilidad.

—Y ellos te adoran. Eres la persona más fascinante del mundo—un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sintió la necesidad de aclararlo—. Para ellos, quiero decir. Aunque ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían comenzado esta conversación. Aaron sintió como si toda máscara y barrera que había creado a su alrededor a lo largo de toda su vida hubiera desaparecido y Spencer estuviera mirando directamente dentro de él, lo que probablemente estaba haciendo. Y, extrañamente, no sintió miedo ni se sintió desprotegido, confiaba en él.

—Sí, Aaron. Lo sé—respondió con una sonrisa que hacía sus ojos brillar—. ¿El sábado?

—¿Qué?—ante la repentina pregunta salió del estado ensimismado en el que no se había dado cuenta que estaba.

—Una cita, ¿el sábado?—aclaró pacientemente.

—Ah... Sí, de acuerdo.

—Hasta el sábado, entonces.

Se despidió con la mano, en ese gesto que incluso tras tanto tiempo seguía resultando tan adorable (al menos a ojos de Hotch), y entró en su coche. Aaron sintió una fuerte palmada en su espalda que lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, otra vez se había quedado embobado observando al doctor.

—Parece que es la noche de los Hotchner, ¿hm?—comentó su anfitrión con una sonrisa.

Aaron frunció el ceño, aunque esa mirada no funcionaba con su amigo.

—Adiós, Dave. Gracias por la cena—respondió educadamente y se dirigió a su coche.

Esa no había sido su noche, no había pasado nada, todavía.

De camino a casa, se sorprendió al pensar que, con suerte, el sábado sí sería su noche y tal vez él también necesitara «la charla».

 **FIN**

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Creo que hace años que no escribía algo sin sexo. Ayer se me ocurrió buscar alguna historia de Jack x Henry pero no encontré nada así que por la noche y esta mañana me puse a escribirlo, solo quería algo tierno entre ellos, un comienzo. Y no pude resistirme a añadir un poco de Hotch x Reid.  
(No habrá secuela, pero no descarto escribir más sobre ellos). ¡Último fic del año! ¡Feliz 2017!  
(Comentarios son bienvenidos) 


End file.
